Wayrest
Wayrest is one of the eight major kingdoms in the province of High Rock, being the capital of the region of Stormhaven. Wayrest is also the seat of power in the Kingdom of Wayrest. Wayrest is a bustling river-city, that heavily thrives upon the Bjoulsae River, where it meets with the Iliac Bay. The people have gone to appreciate their past, as their Dynasties have left their individual marks throughout history. By game *Wayrest (Arena) *Wayrest (Daggerfall) **Wayrest (City) *Wayrest (Online) *Wayrest (Legends) Description Geography The city of Wayrest is the capital of the Kingdom of Wayrest, which is among the many political nations that inhabit the Iliac Bay. The Kingdom rest along the Iliac Bay, just before the Bjoulsae River Estuary. The Kingdom is in between the Fiefdom of Menevia, the Fiefdom of Gavaudon, the Orsinium Area, and the Wrothgarian Mountains. There are several other settlements located in the region such as Grimdale Moor and Wilderidge. As time went on, the Kingdom of Wayrest stretched beyond its borders to the Fiefdom of Anticlere to half of the Gavaudon region. The regional deity is the Divine, Akatosh whose religious temple called the Akatosh Chantry is prominent in Wayrest as well as the Order of the Hour. The local knightly order of Wayrest is the Knights of the Rose, those who have served the leaders of Wayrest for generations. Out of the many Vampire clans to inhabit the Iliac Bay, the Montalion Vampire Clan lives in Wayrest. The city of Wayrest itself is a marvelous city that takes a significant portion of the Stormhaven coast. It is well-protected with massive walls surrounding the entire city, the Wayrest Sewers are vast and have entrances throughout the Inner City River. Wayrest is divided into several districts. The Residential District of Wayrest takes up the northeastern portion is where many of the nobility resides. Several manors in the area include Gardner House and Woodborne Hall. The Merchant District is where many folks have set up stands, selling their wares from as far as Daggerfall and Woodhearth. The Temple of the Divines is west of the market and is surrounded by a cemetery. The Wayrest Treasury is just east of the market and is crossable via a bridge from the market. Castle Wayrest is south of the market and it overlooks the area. Further down is the Mages Guild Hall and the Chironasium, a large hall of enchanting. The Wayrest Docks have various warehouses and has ships coming places such as Sentinel and Lainlyn. Traditions *The Bretons of Wayrest celebrate the New Life Festival by incorporating another holiday called Saturalia, which is held on the 25th of Evening Star. It was once about a long forgotten god of debauchery, but now it has become a holiday of gift exchange and merriment.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/new-life-festival-interview-part-2 New Life Festival - Part 2] Cuisine *Saturalia Bitter Mulled Wine – This is an alcoholic beverage served during the celebration of Saturalia, which is held during the waning days of Evening Star. Mulled Wine is made from Red Wine and a combination of several spices such as Cinnamon and Nutmeg.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/items-high-rock Stolen Items in High Rock] History First Era Foundation of Wayrest Kingdom and the Siege of Orsinium The foundation of Wayrest remains to be an enigma to this day since it started as a humble fishing village where the Bjoulsae River meets the Iliac Bay. Sometime around 1E 800, the denizens of Wayrest were constantly harassed by the Orsimer of the nearby Orsinium, Orcish Raiders consisted of members of Clan Bagrakh. The Bjoulsae Raids was orchestrated by Clan Igron and was considered the catalyst of the eventual Siege of Orsinium. In 1E 948, King Joile of Daggerfall sent an important letter to Gaiden Shinji, leader of the Order of Diagna about the recent raids as well as Orsinium's recent growth. Several years in 1E 980, King Joile and Gaiden Shinji advanced into Wrothgar for the Siege of Orsinium. After the battle, Wayrest began to flourish and become a Kingdom among the Iliac Bay. Many traveling from Bangkorai and Wrothgar had to travel through the Eastern Bjoulsae and Wayrest making the village a welcome rest, hence the name. Wayrest and the kingdoms of Daggerfall and Sentinel established the Masconian Trade Way, a trading system across the Iliac that established strong relations across the sea.Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay The Kingdom of Wayrest; The Gardner Dynasty In 1E 1100, the Kingdom of Wayrest was fully-established under the leadership of the Gardner Dynasty, with their first ruler being Farangel Gardner. The Gardners was a wealthy family well established before the Siege of Orsinium. Gardner Castle was built on the High Rock side of the Bjoulsae, and small businesses were created within the walls. Farangel Gardner was officially proclaimed the King of Wayrest when the settlement began to accept ambassadors from the Camoran Dynasty. The Kingdom of Wayrest was created among the Iliac Bay in 1E 1100. Members of the Gardner Family was involved in the Siege of Orsinium and were a part of the Court of Daggerfall under Joile.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: High Rock Second Era Durcorach of the Reach and the Daggerfall Covenant For quite some time, the Kingdoms of High Rock were peaceful among one another, ever since the Battle of Granden Tor. The city of Wayrest was still under the leadership of the Gardner Dynasty, long after Farangel and his ancestors, such as Aphren Gardner. King Gardner of Wayrest had ruled Wayrest along with other merchant families such as the House Cumberland and the House Horley. Around this time in 2E 541, Durcorach the Black Drake of the Western Reach invaded the Kingdoms of High Rock in the attempt to control the province. The Black Drake's Invasion had assaulted the Bangkorai region and the city of Evermore. Moving southwards, they invaded the city of Hallin's Stand and continued into the Bjoulsae and Stormhaven. The denizens of Alcaire, Menevia, and Gavaudon had fled to the city of Wayrest to escape the constant raids along the Wrothgarian Mountains. Eventually, the Black Drake had arrived on the outskirts of Wayrest and commenced the Siege of Wayrest.Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 3 The Siege of Wayrest lasted for fifty-seven days which is approximately two months. The Reachmen lacked any substantial weaponry that was able to besiege the city. They had no siege weapons to breach the outer walls on the Menevia front, and they had no warships to create blockade onto Wayrest. The attack was merely a diversion so that the Black Drake can take the cities of Glenumbra, more specifically, the city of Daggerfall. King Gardner tasked Emeric of House Cumberland, to lead a Wayrester Armada to the city of Daggerfall, to aid the denizens of Daggerfall and to defeat the Black Drake. King Bergamot of Daggerfall led a defensive force consisting of Daggerfall's finest and the Knights of the Dragon. Emeric advanced into the Daenia forest with an army of Heavy Dragoons. The Battle of Daggerfall was fought on two fronts and was eventually resolved when Emeric killed Durcorach with his steel sword. High Rock was quickly overwhelmed by an army of barbarians from the east and needed to come together, to fight against a future threat that may harm the denizens of Bretony. The Kingdoms of Wayrest, Daggerfall, Evermore, Camlorn, and Shornhelm banded together to form the first iteration of the Daggerfall Covenant.Guide to the Daggerfall Covenant The Rise of Emeric; King Ranser's War The Daggerfall Covenant had potential to be so much more, something that goes beyond Greater Bretony or even the Iliac Bay as a whole. This was Emeric's goal when he became the King of Wayrest in 2E 563 after his bravery against Durcorach the Black Drake and the death of the Gardner Dynasty from the Knahaten Flu in 2E 560. Emeric was thinking about a queen, someone to rule alongside him in Wayrest. Initially, Emeric was given the choice of Princess Rayelle, the Princess of Shornhelm and daughter of King Ranser Branquette. Ranser Branquette was notorious among the Kings of High Rock when he fought for the title of King of Rivenspire from his young brother, Phylgeon Montclair. Ranser was ruthless and is very stubborn, capable of very atrocious things. Emeric was about to marry Rayelle had he not travel to the city of Sentinel and met Princess Maraya, daughter of King Fahara'jad. Emeric married Maraya in the spring of 2E 566, and it established the Greater Daggerfall Covenant with the Province of Hammerfell. Ranser was furious that his daughter was denied by a Redguard, he withdrew his ambassador from Wayrest and did not attend the wedding. A storm was brewing in Rivenspire and war was in the air. The year of 2E 566 was the beginning of King Ranser's Civil War.Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 6 King Ranser assembled the three great houses of Rivenspire to attack the city of Wayrest and subsequently the Daggerfall Covenant. The Houses of Dorell, Montclair, and Tamrith joined together to fight alongside Ranser and Shornhelm against the Daggerfall Covenant. Baron Phylgeon Montclair tried to become the neutral envoy in the civil war, Emeric's response was unknown while Ranser's angry refusal was well known across the Rivenspire Countryside. The Montclair Knights would join Ranser in his assault on Wayrest. Ranser's army moved into the Alcaire fiefdom and entered the Menevia fiefdom to arrive into the Wayrest Outskirts and began the Siege of Wayrest. The Shornhelm Guard was swarming the Wayrest gates while the local militia was holding them back. Emeric and his Cumberland Guard fought the Oldgate Lancers from the fortress of Oldgate, he used a powerful blade called the Orichalc Scalpel. Emeric and his enchanted broadsword were able to push back the Oldgate Lancers, his troops were behind the wall preparing for Ranser's attack, who came with siege weapons. Ranser was defeated at the Battle of Markwasten Moor when he was killed by General Dathieu after the constant conflict. Emeric had sent an ambassador named Zephrine Frey to King Kurog gro-Bagrakh, leader of the Orcs. Frey had traveled with Kurog for several months and was present with him when he attempted to move to Falkreath Hold and to establish the new iteration of Yashnag's Chiefdom. Frey told Kurog about Ranser's War and that he needed help to defeat them. Kurog and his militia of Orcs would defeat Ranser's army at Markwasten Moor. After the conflict, Emeric embraced Kurog's Wrothgar and made them a part of the Daggerfall Covenant. The Covenant had become an incredibly powerful force that rivals the likes of the Reman Empire from the first era and the alliances it would soon fight in a war of three banners.The Fury of King RanserThe Chronicles of King Kurog, Book IV Trapped within a dream; Vaermina's Gambit During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city of Wayrest was the capital of the Daggerfall Covenant and leading the helm was High King Emeric of Cumberland and his wife, Queen Maraya of Sentinel. The Stormhaven region has seen a sudden insurgency of Daedra occurrences, from as far as the Alcairian fields to the Gavaudanian riverbank. The Supernal Dreamers are a group of worshippers to Vaermina, the Daedric Prince of Dreams and Nightmares. Various figures present in Stormhaven were possessed by Omens of terror ranging from the Omen of Blood in Menevia to the Omen of Betrayal in Gavaudon. Vaermina uses a powerful entity called the Night Terror to ensnare Emeric into a never-ending nightmare, causing him to undertake severe decision that may result to the end of the Daggerfall Covenant. The Vestige, an agent of Emeric and the Covenant, traveled into Emeric's dream and defeated the Night Terror. The battle opened a gateway to Quagmire, the Daedric Plane of Oblivion to Vaermina. It was there that the Vestige met Vaermina, deep within the clouds of Quagmire, Vaermina withdrew from Stormhaven and Emeric was saved from her influence. Emeric continued to rule the Daggerfall Covenant and Wayrest.Events in Vaermina's Gambit The Cumberland's Wayrest and Onwards High King Emeric would bring upon a new dynasty of Kings into Wayrest called the Cumberland Dynasty. This dynasty would last for several years into the Interregnum and would leave a mark on the history of the Western World, the central square of Wayrest would be named Cumberland Square, in honor of Emeric and his descendants. The Cumberlands would eventually fall, and a new dynasty takes its place in the Kingdom of Wayrest, not much is known about the Horley Dynasty, but they left a significant mark on the province to be mentioned in history. Like the Gardners and the Cumberlands before, non of the Horley leaders would be assassinated by rival politicians. The Horleys would eventually be dissolved of their power, and the Septim Empire would step in and take control of Wayrest. This occurred when the province of High Rock was integrated into the Septim Empire when Tiber Septim became Emperor of Tamriel and united the provinces in 2E 896.The Arcturian Heresy Third Era The Septim Chronicles of Wayrest In 3E 119, the Septim Empire had control over Wayrest, and many Septim leaders would come from Wayrest and other cities like Solitude or Ebonheart. One of these leaders was Thoriz Pelagius Septim, more commonly known as Pelagius III or Pelagius the Mad. Pelagius was the son of Magnus Septim, the King of Lilmoth and the Emperor of Tamriel after Cephorus Septim and Kintyra Septim. Magnus and Pelagius were present at the Siege of Solitude, the final conflict in the War of the Red Diamond. Pelagius was given a strange amulet from an elderly woman that wield a soul gem with the spirit of a deranged werewolf demon. This amulet had a serious effect on Pelagius and made his mind slowly wonder, into the world of madness. Pelagius was the son of Magnus and Utheilla Direnni of Balfiera. Pelagius III would eventually become the King of Solitude after Potema Septim and the Emperor of Tamriel. He would marry Katariah Ra'athim of Ebonheart resulting in Katariah ruling over the Empire since Pelagius would be too insane to rule. He was taken to an asylum in Torval and later the Temple of Kynareth on the Isle of Betony. He would then pass away on the 34th of Last Seed in his cell on Betony.The Madness of Pelagius When Katariah Septim ruled over the Empire, Cassynder Septim, Katariah's child was the leader of Wayrest. Cassynder had controlled Wayrest for years but was forced to retire because of poor health; he would soon retire from the throne and pass it to his half-brother, Uriel Septim IV. After Katariah died in Black Marsh, Cassynder had to assume the throne and become the Emperor of Tamriel. Cassynder would later die from illness, being the last descendant of Tiber Septim. Uriel IV was not related to Tiber Septim nor Cassynder; he has conceived after Pelagius III's death on Betony, his father was Gallivere Lariat, Katariah's Breton consort from the city of Shornhelm. Uriel ruled after Cassynder and did so for several years. He would face a constant clash with the Elder Council over certain decisions since he was not a direct descendant, he was not given full rights. He would be succeeded by Cephorus Septim II.Brief History of the Empire, Book IIBrief History of the Empire, Book III Wayrest during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Wayrest in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Wayrest was under the rule of King Tristore. Events in The Birth of the Third Orsinium; Gortwog gro-Nagorm In 3E 399 in the waning years of the Simulacrum, an area nestled within the Wrothgarian Mountains were claimed by Lord Bowyn of Wayrest and was sought out by Clan Minat, an Orcish Clan of Wrothgar. Bowyn was challenged by Gortwog gro-Nagorm for the rights of the pocket realm in the mountains. Both Bowyn and Nagorm had equal rights on the land and the papers to back it up, the only way to settle this in civilized Wayrest is through a duel. The duel had Gortwog choose the equipment while it had Bowyn choose the location. The duel was to take place at Lord Berylth's Palace in Wayrest, and they were to use Orcish Armor created by the finest smiths in Wayrest. Bowyn initially was unable to move around in orcish armor; he was trained by an Orcish servant of Berylith named Old Tunner, who was once a part of the Cursed Legion of High Rock. Eventually, Bowyn mastered the armor but ultimately lost to Gortwog. The land was named Orsinium in honor of the Orcs that came before, to bring upon the dream of Orsinium again.How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs The Royal Family of Wayrest; The Miracle of Peace During the Warp in the West, the city of Wayrest was under the rule of King Eadwyre, the old yet hearty leader of Wayrest who has been friends with several people within the Empire, notably Uriel VI and Symmachus. Eadwyre had recently lost his wife, Queen Carolyna, who passed away from age. He also had a child with her named Elysana. Sometime around the War of Betony, Eadwyre married Barenziah of Mournhold after conspiring with her against Jagar Tharn. He had a stepchild named Helseth Hlaalu, who was destined to inherit the throne of Mournhold in the Deshaan Plains and Morgiah, destined to become the Queen of Firsthold on the Isle of Auridon. Both Elysana and Helseth would constantly fight for the throne of Wayrest should Eadwyre through circumstances.Eadwyre's Family during The Real Barenziah, Book III The Rise of King Lysandus; Woodborne's Demise King Lysandus was killed during the Battle of Cryngaine Field; rumor has it that King Camaron shot the man while others believed that Gortwog gro-Nagorm assassinated him amidst the fog. Before the Warp in the West, Uriel Septim VII sent an agent to respond to the sudden appearance of Lysandus' spirit. The Agent had met with Medora Direnni, Lysandus' personal sorceress, who was imprisoned in Direnni Tower by Mynisera, the Dowager Queen of Daggerfall. Medora tasks the champion to travel to Lysandus' Tomb in the Fiefdom of Menevia and to uncover the real assassin of her former lover. Lysandus' Spirit spoke to the champion and revealed that Lord Woodborne had assassinated him. Woodborne was Princess Elysana's lover and would inherit the throne of Wayrest if Helseth Hlaalu was dealt with in some way. He sought the aid of King Lysandus, but he refused the offer. Woodborne used Nagorm's Orsimer to assassinate the King and to send him to Tamarilyn Point, where he would be buried. The Spirit of Lysandus sent the agent to the city of Wayrest, to even the odds with Woodborne. The Agent arrived at Woodborne Hall and confronted the noble. Woodborne and the agent fought valiantly until he was defeated. It was at that moment, Lysandus had been avenged, and his spirit returned into Aetherius.Events in Lysandus' RevealationEvents in Lysandus' Revenge[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Daggerfall: A Narrative] The Warp in the West; the Kingdom of Wayrest Eadwyre was one of the seven people to miraculously come to the possession of the Totem of Tiber Septim after the Blades of Castle Llugwych took the totem from Castle Daggerfall. The event known as the Warp in the West occurred when the Agent traveled to the Mantellan Crux in the planes of Aetherius to retrieve the Mantella and to jumpstart the Numidium. After the event, the Agent was sent into a timeline, causing their death in all timelines. The Warp produced the several timelines to combine into a single outcome. Eadwyre used his newfound power to make the Kingdom of Wayrest, the one region to rule all of the Iliac. The actual result had the Kingdom of Wayrest stretch across the central coast of the Iliac Bay, from the Eastern Fiefdom of Anticlere to the Fiefdom of Gavaudon. The Kingdom of Daggerfall stretched from the northern coast to Western Anticlere and the Fiefdom of Ykalon. The Iliac Bay went from twenty-three different regions to merely four regions of Daggerfall, Sentinel, Orsinium, and Wayrest.Events in Journey to AetheriusThe Warp in the West The Warp Aftermath; The reign of Elysana After the Warp in the West, the Kingdom of Wayrest flourished and was at peace with the other nations in the Iliac Bay. Barenziah, Helseth, and Morgiah moved on from Wayrest and traveled beyond the province. Barenziah and Helseth returned to the city of Mournhold in Morrowind, where Helseth became the King of Morrowind, after the death of King Athyn Llethan. Morgiah moved to the city of Firsthold and married King Reman Karoodil. Elysana inherited the throne from Eadwyre, as the first-born child of Eadwyre. During her reign, Elysana was feared across the land and had to outmaneuver Helseth, who had a reputation for being cunning in his pursuits. Elysana allied with Gortwog gro-Nagorm and the attempt to control the region. She would continue to rule over Wayrest, into the Oblivion Crisis and the Fourth Era.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Fourth Era The Corsair Invasion of Wayrest; Barynia's Treason Sometime after the Great War, the Kingdom of Wayrest was ruled by King Barynia, his relation to Elysana is unknown, but is likely not to be related. Barynia had a shaky reign in Wayrest, he was very anxious, and many politicians in the region wanted a change in the Kingdom. The Temple of the Divines was re-purposed as a Temple of Akatosh and the Order of the Hour occupied the temple. In response to all of the backlash to him, Barynia opened the ports of Wayrest to anyone coming from the Iliac Bay, this brought in Corsairs into the city and caused the Invasion of Wayrest in 4E 188. Barynia hired the Corsairs to attack Wayrest, to kill the opposition. He planned to escape Wayrest via ship but was encountered by the Dark Brotherhood. His fate was unknown, he either escaped with the promise of land or was assassinated on the spot. The Wayrest Sanctuary was discovered by the Corsairs, they raided the sanctuary and destroyed the Brotherhood chapter in Wayrest. The only ones remaining were the Cheydinhal chapter and the Falkreath chapter.Events in The Fall of the Dark BrotherhoodCicero's Journal - Volume 2 Gallery Wayrest market.png|Wayrest circa 2E 582. Castle Wayrest (Daggerfall).png|Wayrest circa 3E 405. Wayrest (Arena).png|Wayrest circa 3E 399. Temple of the Divines (Wayrest).png|The Temple of the Divines in Wayrest. Cloudy Dregs Inn.png|The Cloudy Dregs Inn. Iliac Anthology.jpg|The Kingdom of Wayrest in the Iliac Bay. Emeric.png|High King Emeric and the Daggerfall Covenant. Eadwyre face daggerfall.png|Eadwyre, the Elden King of Wayrest. Trivia *In an earlier development stage, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Wayrest's team was to be known as the Highlanders.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * ** * * * ** * cs:Wayrest de:Wegesruh es:Quietud it:Wayrest ru:Вэйрест (Lore)